undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Choices I Make/Issue 9
The following is issue 9 of The Choices I Make. Issue 9 After coming up with the plan to split up we quickly scoped the area for usable cars. We had walked a while from ours and it would be too long to walk back. We saw two cars next to each other. A nissan juke, and a fiat multipla. We needed two cars, as we would want to split up when neccesary. And to our luck, neither car was locked, and Heiner fro some reason knew how to hotwire them. After both cars were ready to go, we did rock paper scissors, since none of us wanted to drive around in a ugly ass multipla. Heiner won, which was good, since Heiner was on my team. I handed Ronin the phone. Telling him to call Job when he is in the clear, or needs help. We all said a hopefull "See you later." and got into our cars. Heiner and I drove to the place Job was at, or at least he said he was at. Everywhere was infected, a few made their way to our car. As I was about to go full speed backwards, a hail of bullets took down the group. Jeff was standing on the roof with his shotgun. He yelled something we couldn't understand. And then whistled. The door on the down side of the building bursted open, and Yuri, Boris and Job ran out. Meanwhile Jeff stormed off the fire-escape. Behind Job and the two cousins about ten infected ran out of the alley, and pulled Boris and Job into their group. Fortunatly it was only a second till Boris came storming out of the group, dragging Job behind him. "Open up!" Yuri yelled at us, and Heiner and I stuggled to open the doors for them, and when we did the four men stuggled to get all in, and were crammed on the back seat. I hit the gas and we drove off. After a minute or two we had realised Job had been bitten. None of us said anything about it, not wanting to kill Job, and we knew we had to do that once we acknowledged the fact that he was bitten. We called up Ronin to see how he had been doing. And on the other side of the line all we heard was screaming and yelling. "WHAT"S GOING ON!?" I yelled into the phone. Ronin then calmly, but with some stress still in his voice replied. "Vincent is bit. Murray is dead. And Achmed probably too. We're almost back at the store. We'll handle it there." He was about to hang up, but i stopped him. Softly i said into the phone. "Job is bit too. On the leg, it's not a big bite. We might be able to safe him. Tell everybody to get ready." And I hung up. And continued to drive. We were about 5 minutes away from our 'home', and needed to get there fast. Category:Uncategorized